LWF Maul
2001 *'Lock' def. Badass Bob in a Table Match **Lock put Bob through a table with the Lockdown *'Sgt. Savage' def BDT **Savage pinned BDT with the Ranger Recker *'Samson Morris' def. Crow in a Street Fight **Morris pinned Crow with the Drive By onto a garbage can *'Therion' def. Phoenix (c) in an Inferno Pit Match to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Therion threw Phoenix over the top rope and into the pit **After the match, Phoenix rose back up to the stage *'Ghostdad' def. Gun Metal **Ghostdad pinned Gun Metal with the Ghostdad Dominator *'Iceman (c)' w/ Aphrodite def. TMA to retain the LWF Title **Iceman pinned TMA with the Deep Freezer 2002 The theme for this event was "I Stand Alone" by Godsmack. *'Big Pimpin' def. Anarchist and Johnny Blade to win the vacant People's Title **Pimpin pinned Blade with the Pimpton Bomb *'Robert Ooley' def. Fear in a No Disqualification Match **Ooley pinned Fear with Damage Inc. after hitting him with a bat *'Iceman (c)' def. The Talk of the Town to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Iceman pinned the Talk with the Icy Depths *'Flame Demon (c)' def. Emperor in a Catapault Match to retain the Havok Title **Flame Demon splashed the catapault from the turnbuckle to launch Emperor over the ropes *'Black Rose' def. Firestar © to win the Lightheavyweight Title **Rose pinned Firestar with Every Rose Has It's Thorns *'Crow' def. Arelas, CoolJ, Phoenix (c), Psiko, and Xecutioner to win the LWF Title **Crow pinned Phoenix with the Final Flight **Lock was the Special Referee and used a fast count to end the match 2003 The theme for this event was "Haunted" by Evanescence. *'Alan Fernandez' def. Xecutioner **Xecutioner was disqualififed for slamming the Talk into the exposed turnbuckle *'Crow (c)' def. TMA to retain the Havok Title **Crow pinned TMA with the Final Flight after hitting him with a steel chair *'Iceman and Flame Demon (c)' def. The Puppet Masters to retain the Tag Titles **Iceman pins Lock with the Icy Depths *'Metalhead Matt Marauder' def. Diablo (c) to win the People's Title **Triple M forced Diablo to submit to the LionTamer **Triple M's Cross-Hemisphere Title was also on the line *'CoolJ (c)' def. Phoenix to retain the Technical Title **CoolJ forced Phoenix to submit to the JMission *'Arelas (c)' def. Emperor to retain the LWF Title **Arelas pinned Emperor with a roll-up while using his tights for leverage 2004 The theme for this event was "The Noose" by A Perfect Circle. *'Nomad ©' def. Lone Wolf to retain the Technical Title **Nomad forced Lone Wolf to submit to the Leash *'Creative Control' def. Alan Fernandez and Firestar © to win the Tag Titles in a Table Match **Arelas put the Talk through a table with the Eternal Slam *'Metalhead Matt Marauder' def. Xecutioner in a Burn In Hell Match **Triple M pinned Xecutioner with the Fallen Angel 450 Splash *'Red Fusion' def. Dr. K © in a Barbwire Match to win the Havok Title **Fusion pinned Dr. K with the Fuse-Box *'Diablo (c)' def. Fear to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Diablo pinned Fear with Hell's Grasp *'Psiko (c)' def. CoolJ, Emperor, Iceman, Phoenix, and Ruff Rabbi in a King of the Hill Match to retain the LWF Title **Lock pulled Phoenix out of the ring with three seconds left **Psiko had a time of 10:01 **Phoenix placed second with a time of 9:59 2008 The theme for this event was "Fade Away" by Day of Fire. * Nero def. Deep **Nero pinned Deep with the Kung Fu U * Colby Colt (c) def. Baal, Donovan Hastings, and Prototype to retain the LWF Havok Championship ** Colt pinned Prototype with the Spectacle * Red Fusion def. CoolJ ** Fusion pinned CoolJ with the Virus of Life * Lunacy in Motion def. The Darkness Experience by Disqualification ** Jake White got his team disqualified by attacking both members of LiM with the Cross-Hemisphere Title ** Both the LWF Tag Team Championship and the LWF Cross-Hemisphere Championship were on the line, but neither changed hands due to the disqualification * Lone Wolf def. Alister Syn, Darius Jermaine, Fear, Ruff Rabbi, and Travis Pierce ** Lone Wolf pinned Jermaine with the BoneCruncher * Arelas def. Triple M (c) in a Hell in a Cell Match to win the LWF World Championship ** Arelas pinned Triple M with the Angel Wings ** During the match, Phoenix dropped through a hole in the roof of the cell and attacked Triple M 2009 The theme for this event was "I Don't Care" by Apocalyptica. * Alan Fernandez def. Travis Pierce ** Fernandez pinned Pierce with Shut Your Mouth *'Chuck Randall' def. Prototype in a Havok Rules Match **Randall pinned Prototype after both men fell through a table *'Derick Felix' def. Happy Joe Lucky, Kyle Tacker, Matthew Carter, and Nomad in a Sadistic Madness Match **Felix pinned Carter last with Game Over *'Darius Jermaine' def. Donovan Hastings and John Russo **Jermaine pinned Hastings with the Remix *'Nate Webb' def. TJ Hero to win the Havok Championship **Webb pinned Hero with a roll-up *'Psiko' def. Fear **Psiko pinned Fear with a reversed pin attempt *'Lone Wolf' def. J.W. McCammon to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Championship **Lone Wolf pinned McCammon with the BoneCruncher *'Diablo' def. Phoenix in a Street Fight **Diablo pinned Phoenix with the Morning Star *'Arelas' def. Red Fusion to retain the World Title **Arelas pinned Fusion with the Redeemer **Lock was the Special Guest Referee